Shopping in Luca!
by AphroditanBanshee
Summary: YuRiPa decide to go shopping! Naturally, this doesn't go quite as planned


_Disclaimer:_  
_I own none of the concept or characters, or actually anything related to the FFX-2 world, except maybe my copy of the game itself._  
_Blabla, you get the deal, all copyrights to their respective owners, etcetera etcetera._  
****

****

**_# Shopping in Luca # # #_**

****  
_Chapter 1: Something pretty_

**Aboard the Celcius, the Dormitory**

"I'm bored!", said Rikku with a sigh. "You girls know anything to do? This is SUCH a slow day!", muttered. It was such a beautiful day, and there were no spheres about anywhere! Paine kept silent. She didn't know what to do either, so there'd be no real point in telling her she didn't know. Rikku rolled around and about in her bed, but no ideas popped up. "Hmmm...", mumbled Yuna. "What? What?", Rikku said with enthousiastic hope! "Well, I was just thinking, we're always sphere-hunting, which is not surprising because that IS what we do, but we never really take any time off!", she said. "Your point?", Paine said. "Um... well, maybe it would be nice to go shopping at the mall in Luca today?", she continued. Rikku and Paine looked up, and simultanuously said, "Yeah!" "Let's go!", Yuna shouted. The three of them jumped down and ran towards the elevator, onto the Bridge where they could tell buddy just that thing!  
"We're going to Luca!"

**Aboard the Celcius, the Bridge**

"Oooh!", Said Brother. "You're going shopping? Can I escort Yuna to the good shops?", he said but before he could finish that sentence, it was Rikku who shut him up by placing her fist firmly into his mouth.

Shinra came out of his chair by the consoles, "Is that really wise? I'm not sure if we'd run into some spheres while we're on our way there."

"Well, there's only one way to find out!", chuckled Rikku, her fist still stuck in Brother's mouth.  
Buddy nodded, "Alright then, Luca it is.", he said, as he set course for Luca.

As they flew over Spira's wonderful landscapes, the Spherescanner set off the alarm. "Spherewaves from Bikanel! Powerful ones too, I've never seen anything like it before!", Buddy said to the girls, "Wanna investigate?"

Brother pulls out Rikku's hand forcefully and interrupts before anyone has the chance to reply, "But ofcourse! We're sphere-hunters, we should go and investigate! Desa du ku! ...That is, if Yuna wants to as well. What do you say Yuna?" Rikku pulled an annoyed face at Brother, but Yuna decided to go for it.

"Hmm.. Well, we wanted some action, so now we got it! Let's go for it,  
Gullwings! Move out!", she said happily.

"Alright! On to Bikanel Desert!", shouted Brother.

"I guess we won't be going shopping today then?", Rikku sighed.

"Bikanel desert it is...", said Buddy. As they flew over the desert, Buddy decided to 'park' the ship over the Oasis, and dropped off the girls.

**Bikanel Desert, Oasis**

Rikku looked around, blinking a bit.  
"Sure, it's lovely out here, really pretty, but I don't see anything suspicious or important. 'cept for that cute dolphin that's around here now and then,  
she giggled.

Paine scouted the environment. "Then, what about this?", she replied as she removed some leaves which were hiding a tiny hole in a stone.

"...Well, that's interesting. Is it really a sphere?", Yuna asked.

It looked like a sphere, but it wasn't glowing or translucent or anything.  
It had a silver-ish color, or chrome-like... you couldn't really place it's color or material, because it reflected everything!

"Ooh ooh! Lemme see, lemme see! Can we watch it?", Rikku bounced up and down in excitement.

Paine picked up the strange sphere and tried to activate it.  
"Doesn't look like it. Maybe the data is encrypted.", she said, investigating the new item.

"Oh poopie!", Rikku puffed looking at Yuna.

"Well, let's take it back with us, and hopefully Shinra will be able to figure out what this is all about!", she said!  
"It's a sphere, so what could go wrong, right? He's the expert."

Paine handed the sphere to Rikku who then put it in one of her pockets.  
"Let's go back!", Rikku said, "I can't wait to hear what Shinra has to say about it!"

And so they left the desert that Rikku loved so much. She just enjoyed the environment so much, it's a shame that they're moving all the time.  
Well, not that that isn't any fun, she really loved being with the others, even though Brother got on her nerves plenty enough.

_More will naturally follow. But do tell me what you think so far ;)_


End file.
